striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal-shaped Mechanism
The Animal-shaped Mechanisms ( )Capcom (1999). "Capcom Staff Messages". Capcom Secret File #26: Strider Hiryu 2 (Japanese). Pg. 5 are a set of stage enemies from Strider 2 consisting, as its name indicates, of various robots shaped like different animals and insects. Information Cracker Snail Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 1. The Cracker Snail ( )MVP (April 28, 2000). "Enhanced Struggle Tactics: Strider Hiryu 2" (Japanese). Monthly Arcadia (06). Pg. 99.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 46 is one of the many mechanical sentries stationed in the Third Moon's spaceport. This is a little robot shaped like a snail, with a pale green overall body counting four skis as "legs", the two in front being sharp blades, a small wheel in its back and a big red shell-like object on top. The Cracker Snail has a movable missile launcher installed on its shield as its only weapon. Hiryu can find this machine slowly moving on the ceiling or walls of the spaceport. It will attack once he comes into its line of sight, aiming and shooting a single missile at Hiryu. Hawk Moth Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 1. The Hawk Moth ( ) is another of the mechanical defenses in the spaceport, named after the Sphingidae family of moths. This simple machine features a stick-like body with a central, round core designed like an eye, primary blue in color with red accents. The enemy serves as an obstacle, found in groups of three inside narrow passages simply hopping in place. Originally, these enemies would have sprout transparent energy wings around them, making them resemble the moth they are named after. This detail was finally not implemented, however. Horsefly Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 1. The Horsefly ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 45 is another sentry found in the spaceport, this one named after a specie of flies. This enemy is a three-way cannon formed by three turrets joined together by a purple core. The Horsefly remains static as it floats and slowly spins in its place. It shoots a bolt of plasma from one of its turrets periodically, usually the one aiming at Hiryu's direction. Swallowtail Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 1. The Swallowtail ( ) is the last of the mechanical sentries found in the Third Moon's spaceport, named after the Swallowtail butterfly. The Swallowtail is a small mechanical butterfly-shaped red robot with a set of wings made of glowing red energy. This enemy is only found at the very end of the spaceport, usually alone. The Swallowtail attacks Hiryu by slowly flying toward him, damaging him through contact. They are easy to spot as they fly very slowly and can be easily destroyed, but a new one will take its place shortly afterward. Tadpole Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 2. The Tadpole ( ) is a small machine found in the New Life Development Section of the Third Moon. This little flying robot has a brown and gold body and a purple shield on its front. Its only weapon is a long spike or horn made of blue energy projected out of its shield. The Tadpole's pattern is to simply fly back and forth and strike Hiryu with its energy horn if he comes into its path. The Tadpoles are the only enemies affected by the gravity shift in the area, turning upside-down as they continue flying back and forth. Roller Spider Appears in Stage 05 (The Third Moon), Scene 2. The Roller Spider ( ) is a large transforming machine found in the New Life Development Section of the Third Moon. The Roller Spider is a mostly gray machine with red accents, with its most notable characteristics being a large gun weapon and a green-spiked wheel in its front. Roller Spider possess the unique ability to quickly transform between two different forms, "Spider Form" and "Roller Form". When in "Spider Form", the Roller Spider turns into a quadrupedal walker vaguely resembling a spider, with two large hind legs and the spiked wheel serving as the abdomen. In this form the machine walks slowly around and when near Hiryu, performs its unique attack: shooting three laser beams from the spiked wheel. The Roller Spider can move both on the floor and ceiling with ease, and is not affected by the gravity shifts in the area. When far away from Hiryu, the Roller Spider may transform into its "Roller Form", resembling a motorcycle. In this form the front and hind legs switch sides, the gun takes position on top and the spiked wheel moves to the front, serving as the front wheel of the "motorcycle". In this form the Roller Spider rushes forward quickly to reach Hiryu, then instantly turns back into the Spider Form. Gallery Str2_cracker_snail_art.png|Cracker Snail art Str2_cracker_snail_concept.png|Cracker Snail concept art Str2_hawkmoth_concept.png|Hawk Moth concept art Str2_horsefly_art.png|Horsefly art Str2_horsefly_concept.png|Horsefly concept art Str2_swallowtail_art.png|Swallowtail art Str2_swallowtail_concept.png|Swallowtail concept art Str2_tadpole_art.png|Tadpole art Str2_tadpole_concept.png|Tadpole concept art Str2_roller_spider_art.png|Roller Spider art Str2_roller_spider_concept.png|Roller Spider concept art References Category:Machines Category:Stage Enemies